


December Kisses

by Aurlana



Series: Cullistair Kisses [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: 100 words, 31 Day Challenge, Cullistair, Cullistair Kisses, Drabbles, M/M, holiday themed kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21641632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurlana/pseuds/Aurlana
Summary: 31 days of holiday themed kisses?Yes Please!
Relationships: Alistair/Cullen Rutherford
Series: Cullistair Kisses [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1374862
Comments: 223
Kudos: 21
Collections: Cullistair Kisses





	1. December 1 - Putting Up the Tree & Decorating

**Author's Note:**

> I put out a call for holiday themed prompts and have compiled a list.  
> I've checked it twice, and whether the boys are being naughty or nice still remains to be seen.  
> I'm sure I'll have a fair bit of both this month. 
> 
> Let's start with a little naughty, shall we?

* * *

**Dec 1** **\- Putting Up the Tree and Decorating**

* * *

Cullen came home ready to relax and enjoy the winter holidays. His senses were immediately assaulted by the sound of holiday music and the smell of cinnamon. 

He followed his husband’s singing and couldn’t help but laugh at the sight that greeted him.

Alistair wore only a Santa hat on his head while he danced around placing ornaments on the tree.

“Is naked decorating a thing we’re doing now?” Cullen asked.

“Weeelllll,” Alistair grinned. “I needed to find some way to get you into the holiday mood!”

Cullen pulled Alistair into a heated kiss. “Oh, I’m definitely in the mood!”

**_(100)_ **

  
  



	2. December 2 - Alistair burns his finger/nipple/thigh while baking cookies and needs first aid.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's Prompt by Andrastini: Alistair burns his finger/nipple/thigh while baking cookies and needs first aid.  
> And since I couldn't pick just one...

* * *

**December 2 - Alistair burns his finger/nipple/thigh while baking cookies and needs first aid.**

**(Prompt by: Andrastini)**

* * *

“Andraste’s flaming Christmas Cookies!” Alistair’s shout was followed by the sound of metal hitting the floor.

“What happened?” Cullen asked, rushing into the room.

Alistair pouted. “My hand slipped off the hotpad,” he said around the finger in his mouth. “I dropped the pan and it hit my nipple and then my thigh on the way down.”

Taking Alistair’s hand and trying really hard not to laugh, Cullen pulled him into the other room. “We need to see to these injuries, the cookies can wait.”

“Will you kiss them and make them better?”

Cullen smirked. “That, and so much more.” 

**(100)**

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, Andrastini for the prompt! I couldn't pick just one booboo for Cullen to kiss, so now he gets to kiss all three. (but you know he's not going to stop with three). ;)


	3. December 3 - - Returning to Honnleath - They have been roped into decorating the entire town square. (Part 1 of 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years after the blight and the giant hole in the sky was sealed, Alistair and Cullen return to Cullen's home town.  
> (part 1 of 2)

* * *

**December 3 - Returning to Honnleath - They have been roped into decorating the entire town square. (Part 1 of 2)**

**(Prompt by: Ricochet)**

* * *

“I can’t believe we got roped into decorating the whole town.” Alistair said.

Cullen shrugged. “When Mia gives an order, I’ve learned not to question.” He pulled Alistair in for a soft kiss. “Thank you, by the way. For helping.”

Alistair grinned. “You know I would do anything for you. Besides, your sister is scary.” He grabbed a box. “It’s nice to see the town rebuilt. The last time I was in Honnleath was during the blight.”

“You were here during the blight?”

“Oh yes, there was a cult that took over town and this is where we met Shale.”

**_(100)_ **

**_~TBC~_ **

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, Ricochet for this prompt! It fit rather nicely with the one that's coming tomorrow. ;)


	4. December 4 -  Returning to Honnleath - Didn't there used to be a golem here?

* * *

**December 4 - Returning to Honnleath - Didn't there used to be a golem here? (Part 2 of 2)**

**(Prompt by: Ricochet)**

* * *

Cullen set down his box when they reached the town square. “Hey… Didn’t there used to be a statue here?”

Alistair chuckled. “Yes, but Shale is a Golem, not a statue. She wasn’t too happy with the things the kids in town used to do to her - or up against her.”

Cullen blushed. 

“Hey, wait a minute. You weren’t one of the--”

Alistair’s words were cut off by Cullen’s kiss. “The details of what may or may not have happened up against the golem, are not up for discussion out in the open.”

“After we finish decorating?” Alistair asked.

“Perhaps.”

**(100)**

  
  



	5. December 5 - Cullen's scared of Krampus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometime's, even as adults, we feel irrational fear.  
> (or maybe Cullen's is entirely rational).  
> Thankfully, he has Alistair there so he doesn't have to face it alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the first prompt I was given, but for 'reasons', I had to shift it down the month to make it work with the date. Hope it was worth the wait. :)

* * *

**December 5 - Cullen's scared of Krampus**

**(Prompt by: Chantelle Klaassen/Andruils_Spear/Too-Many-Madcaps)**

* * *

“Cullen, sweetheart, wake up.”

There was a grumble from under the covers.

“What was that?” Alistair asked.

Cullen peeked out and said, “No, I’m not getting up today,” then he covered his head again.

“What? Why not?”

“Because it’s December 5th.”

“Wait… are you… are you scared because tonight’s Krampus night?”

“Shush!”

“Is it because we’ve been… extra naughty this year?” Alistair teased.

“I said, hush, he’ll hear you.”

Alistair chuckled, pulled Cullen in tight, and kissed him. “Don’t worry, sweetheart. I’ll stay here and protect you from the evil Krampus.” 

Cullen relaxed in Alistair’s arms and whispered, “Thank you.”

_**(100)** _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing this one! Poor Cullen, afraid of the mean old Krampus! Thanks for the prompt!
> 
> For those interested: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Krampus More Krampus lore can be found here. :)


	6. December 6 - I have a wish… a kiss where Alistair messes up Cullen’s hair compounds!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heated moments between the Commander and the Warden. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wish granted. ;)

* * *

**December 6 - I have a wish… a kiss where Alistair messes up Cullen’s hair compounds!!!**

**(Prompt by: Raflesia65)**

* * *

Alistair pushed Cullen up against the wall of the battlements and hungrily kissed him. It’d been too long since they’d seen each other; too long since they’d been intimate in anyway at all.

Cullen pulled back, breathless, caressing the side of Alistair’s face. “Maker, I missed this,” he said. “I missed you so damn much.”

“I missed you too, sweetheart. But, you know what I missed most?” Alistair asked.

“Waking up naked, wrapped around each other?” Cullen grinned.

Alistair laughed, thrusting both hands into Cullen’s well sculpted hair, and freeing it from its compounds. “I missed your curls, my love.” 

_**(100)** _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, Raflesia 65, for you prompt! I love this so much! It makes me happy! :)


	7. December 7  - I have a wish… a kiss where Alistair messes up Cullen’s hair compounds!!! Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen's Curls... because reasons...

* * *

**December 7 - I have a wish… a kiss where Alistair messes up Cullen’s hair compounds!!! Part 2**

**~bonus… cause I couldn’t just leave it there~**

**(Prompt by: Raflesia65)**

* * *

Cullen tipped his head back, a low moan escaping him. There were few things he enjoyed more than Alistair’s fingers gently tugging at his hair; especially when it was accompanied by those sinful lips on him. 

“Alistair, sweetheart. We need to take this inside, or my troops are going to see more of their Commander and the visiting Warden than they really need to.”

“What’s wrong? You don’t want to give them a special show this holiday season?”

“No, so get moving.” Cullen smacked Alistair on the ass.

“Yes, Sir!”

Cullen let his Curls go natural from that day on.

**_(100)_ **

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to run with this one over two days... Thank's again Raflesia65 for this lovely inspiration!  
> mmmmm - so yummy.


	8. December 8 - Flying Home for the Holidays!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes automatic responses come back to bite us in the ass.  
> ;)

* * *

**December 8 - Flying Home for the Holidays**

**(Prompt conversation with Andrastini - see end notes)**

* * *

Alistair paid for his sweets before heading for his flight. The cashier handed back his change and said, “Have a good flight!”

Without missing a beat, Alistair responded, “You too!” 

Mortified at his verble fumble, he turned beet red and stumbled out the door where Cullen was waiting for him. Before he could recover, Cullen pulled him into a heated kiss. 

“W-what was that for?” Alistair asked, breathlessly.

Cullen shrugged. “They were checking out your ass. I wanted them to know you weren’t available.” 

Alistair grinned. “Aww, you’re jealous?!”

Cullen shrugged, then waved to the clerk. “Have a Happy Christmas!” 

**_(100)_ **

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt Conversation with Andrastini:**  
>  **Andrastini** \- Alistair is the guy who'll buy some sweets at the duty free at the airport, and when the cashier says "Good flight" he says "You too!"  
> fun fact: the cashier doesn't mind  
>  **Me** \- Of course not... they're too busy watching him stumble out the door trying to pretend he didn't say what he did (consequently giving them a really nice view of his ass)  
>  **Andrastini** \- I think Cullen just witnesses the whole thing and gives babby some cooling kisses on his burning ears afterwards
> 
> Okay, so I took some liberties. 100 words is hard to squeeze that all in! Didn't do too bad though. :)


	9. December 9 - Holiday Decorating - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had several prompt requests surrounding holiday decorating, so here we go with the first of ???  
> Let's get those Christmas lights untangled.... shall we?

* * *

**December 9 - Holiday Decorating - Part 1**

**~Cullen gets frustrated over tangled Christmas lights~**

**(Prompt by: Julia / JCHBreakey /** [ **jchb32273)** ](https://jchb32273.tumblr.com/)

* * *

Alistair watched Cullen fight with the Christmas lights. “Sweetheart, why don’t you take a break.”

“I can’t take a break,” Cullen sighed. “I need to get these lights up before it gets dark.”

“There’s no rush, we have tomorrow too.”

“But I promised you this would be done today.”

Alistair cupped Cullen’s face and pulled him into a gentle kiss. “Your happiness is more important to me than getting the lights up. Come on, let me help you relax, and we can worry about the lights later.”

“How are you planning on doing that?”

Alistair grinned. “How do you think?”

**_(100)_ **

  
  



	10. December 10 - Holiday Decorating - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Alistair accidentally breaks one of Cullen's heirloom ornaments?  
> Let's find out!

* * *

**December 10 - Holiday Decorating - Part 2**

**~ Alistair accidentally breaks a Rutherford family heirloom ornament, but Cullens amazing about it ~**

**(Prompt by: Chantelle Klaassen/Andruils_Spear/Too-Many-Madcaps)**

* * *

Pouring two glasses of hot mulled wine, Cullen heard a crash in the den. He rushed out to find Alistair crouched over a shattered ornament, gingerly trying to pick up the tiny pieces.

Alistair looked up with tears in his eyes. “Sweetheart, I am so sorry. Your family’s heirloom ornament just… slipped out of my hand.”

Cullen gathered the broken pieces from Alistair, set them on the side table, and pulled him into a tender kiss. “It’s only an ornament. Having you here with me is what’s really important.”

Alistair melted into Cullen’s embrace. “You are a true Christmas miracle.”

**_(100)_ **

  
  
  



	11. December 11 - Holiday Decorating - Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We can't have December kisses without mistletoe!

* * *

**December 11 - Holiday Decorating Part 3**

**Mistletoe!**

**(Prompt by: Julia / JCHBreakey /** **jchb32273)**

* * *

Alistair met Cullen at the door with a devious grin. 

“What did you do?” Cullen asked.

He pointed to a sprig of Mistletoe that was hanging overhead. 

With a roll of his eyes, and an amused chuckle, Cullen leaned in for a chaste kiss. “You’ve been decorating,” he noted.

“Yep, the tree is almost done too.” They took another couple steps, when Alistair stopped again, pointing up.

Cullen pulled him in for a deeper kiss. “How many of these doorways did you boobytrap for more kisses?”

Alistair grinned. “Only all of them.”

“All of them?”

“You have the best kisses!”

**_(100)_ **

  
  



	12. December 12 - Holiday Decorating - Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair just wanted to wrap up a little something special for Cullen for under the tree.  
> Sometimes things don't always work out the way we want them too.  
> Sometimes the results are even better. ;)

* * *

**December 12 - Holiday Decorating Part 4**

**Alistair gets tangled wrapping himself up for Cullen**

**I second the prompt about Alistair getting tangled trying to wrap himself up for Alistair!**

**Especially if he nakey and Cullen gets home and just can’t stop laughing at Alistair on the floor thoroughly done.**

**(Original Prompt by: Chantelle Klaassen/Andruils_Spear/Too-Many-Madcaps)**

**(Seconded by: Young Dumb and full of… mana / Tristan the Mage / Free The Mages)**

* * *

“Alistair?” Cullen asked. “What happened?”

“Don’t just stand there gawking, help me out of this!” Alistair wriggled inside his trappings.

Cullen stifled his laughter. “Happily, but you have to tell me one thing first.”

Alistair rolled his eyes. “Yes, I’m naked under all this paper and ribbon, but I’m stuck, now will you--” he made an undignified squeak as Cullen lifted him into his arms. 

He claimed Alistair’s lips as he carried him toward their bedroom. “Then I think I’d like to unwrap my present where you’ll be more comfortable.”

“So… you like your gift?”

“I love it… and you.”

(100)


	13. Friday, December 13 - Bad Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friday the thirteenth seems to affect some people more than others.  
> Poor Cullen's had quite the day.

* * *

**Friday, December 13 - Bad Luck**

**Cullen has a rough day holiday shopping.**

**Prompt by: Jalistair**

* * *

Cullen stumbled through the front door looking ragged. His coat was torn, he was missing a shoe, and his usually perfect curls were disheveled and dripping with rain.

“What happened?” Alistair asked.

“Cullen set down the packages and fell into Alistair’s arms. “It’s Friday the thirteenth. Why didn’t you warn me?”

“I’m sorry, sweetheart. You said you needed to finish your shopping. What can I do to help turn your day around?”

“I’m thinking a hot bath for two is a good place to start.”

“I like the way you think.” Alistair grinned, then dipped in for a heated kiss.

**_(100)_ **

  
  



	14. December 14 - O’ Tannenbaum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair didn't get to experience a lot of things growing up...

* * *

* * *

**December 14 - O’ Tannenbaum**

**Alistair is in awe of the Christmas tree**

**Prompt by: Jalistair**

* * *

Cullen woke to an empty bed and found Alistair quietly looking at the lit up Christmas tree. 

“Everything all right?” Cullen asked, wrapping his arms around Alistair from behind.

Alistair shrugged. “I never had a tree growing up.”

“Never?”

Alistair shook his head, leaning back into Cullen’s embrace.

Cullen kissed Alistair’s neck, just below and behind his ear. “You know, in the song, O’Tannenbaum, it’s not actually referring to a Christmas tree… it honors the evergreen as a symbol of consistency and faithfulness.”

“I didn’t have that growing up, either.”

“But you have it now.”

“I definitely have that now.”

**_(100)_ **


	15. December 15 - Let it Snow - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short series of snow related kisses. :)

* * *

**December 15 - Let it Snow - Part 1**

**Throwing Snowballs**

**Prompt by: Cullenlovesmen**

* * *

Cullen stood outside letting the snow fall quietly around him. He loved the peacefulness of it; a reminder to take time to appreciate the world around him.

The crunching of snow nearby allerted him to Alistair’s presence before the first snowball came toward him. Ducking the offending projectile, he rolled behind a tree gathering his own handfuls of snow. 

An hour later, with his arms wrapped around Alistair in front of the fire, the soft press of lips doing far more to warm them than the heat of the flames, Cullen thanked the Maker for everything he’d been blessed with.

**_(100)_ **

  
  



	16. December 16 - Let it Snow - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair's on the best date ever... I wonder what could make it better?

* * *

**December 16 - Let it Snow - Part 2**

**First Kiss**

**Prompt by: Jalistair**

* * *

Alistair couldn’t believe it, this was the best date ever. Cullen was a complete gentleman. He gave Alistair a rose, took him to a nice restaurant, and now they were strolling through the park, hand in hand, watching the snow fall around them. He didn’t think anything could make this night more perfect.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Cullen asked.

Alistair smiled. “I’m… having a really nice time tonight.”

“I am too.” Cullen paused, then kissed Alistair. “Was… that okay?” he asked, blushing.

Alistair nodded and leaned in for another. He was wrong, the night just kept getting better and better.

**(100)**

  
  



	17. December 17 - Let it Snow - Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ice skating lessons?!!!  
> Yes please!

* * *

**December 17 - Let it Snow - Part 3**

**One teaches the other how to ice skate**

**Prompt by: Geekelfie**

* * *

As they skated gracefully across the ice, Alistair couldn’t help but appreciate Cullen’s flushed cheeks and windswept curls. He was truly breathtaking. When Alistair first offered to teach Cullen how to ice skate, he was hesitant, but they really shouldn’t have worried, Cullen was a natural and after a few pointers, was confidently skating around the frozen pond.

When they finally stopped for the day, Cullen pulled Alistair into a deep kiss.

“What was that for?” Alistair asked.

“For taking the time to teach me something new,” Cullen smiled. “I can’t remember the last time I had this much fun.”

**_(100)_ **

  
  



	18. December 18 - Let it Snow - Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's better than a picnic in the snow?  
> You'll just have to read this one to find out!

* * *

**December 18 - Let it Snow - Part 4**

**Picnic in the snow with hot cocoa**

**Prompt by: JOYWA03**

* * *

Cullen arrived at Alistair’s carrying a thermos and a blanket. After a short stroll in the softly falling snow, Cullen laid out the blanket under the cover of a tree and handed Alistair a steaming cup of cocoa.

“Where did you get this? This is fantastic!” Alistair exclaimed. 

Cullen blushed. “I… made it from scratch.”

“You made this? I think I’m in love. Will it marry me?”

Cullen pulled out a small velvet box “If it doesn’t, would you consider marrying me instead?”

“Wait, what… really? Oh, sweet Maker. Yes!” Forgetting the cocoa, Alistair pulled Cullen into a passionate kiss.

**_(100)_ **

  
  



	19. December 19 - Lampposts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever licked a lamppost in winter?  
> (Does this chapter need any further summary?)

* * *

**December 19 - Lampposts**

**Have You Ever Licked a Lamppost in Winter?**

**Prompt by: Ricochet & Julia / JCHBreakey /** [ **jchb32273** ](https://jchb32273.tumblr.com/)

* * *

“Hey, Alistair?” 

“Yes?”

Cullen blushed, looking down at their hands clasped loosely together. “Have you ever… you know…”

“I’m not sure I do. Have I ever… eaten candied cheese? Tickled a tortoise? Licked a lamppost in winter?”

“Never mind, I just--”

“Well... what about you?” Alistair interrupted, his eyes twinkling with mischief. “Have  _ you  _ ever licked a lamppost in winter?”

Cullen’s cheeks grew impossibly hotter. “You know I’ve never…” he looked up with a small smile. “But I’d like to… with you.”

“Good to know.” Alistair cupped Cullen’s cheek and pulled him into a tender kiss. “I want you too.”

**_(100)_ **

  
  



	20. December 20 - Naughty or Nice?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have to be careful when you talk with children about Santa.  
> Their responses might not be what you expect.

* * *

**December 20 - Naughty or Nice?**

I _told your niece I don't believe in Santa and now she's mad at him._

_At you?_

_No, at Santa._

**Prompt by: Ricochet**

* * *

“Sweetheart?” 

“Yes?” Cullen looked up from his book.

Alistair shifted from foot to foot. “I was talking with your niece and she asked if I still believed in Santa.” 

“Oh?” Cullen asked.

“Yes, and… I told her that I don’t believe in Santa anymore and now she’s mad at him.”

“Don’t you mean, mad at you?” 

“No, she’s mad at Santa. For not bringing me enough presents to keep me believing.”

Cullen laughed, pulling Alistair in for a heated kiss. “I’ll have to fix that. Do you think you’re on the naughty or nice list?”

“Naughty.” Alistair grinned. “Definitely naughty.”

**_(100)_ **

  
  



	21. December 21 - Winter Solstice Wishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the longest night of the year, I give you Winter Solstice kisses!

* * *

**December 21 - Winter Solstice Wishes**

**Wishing on a star.**

**That’s a streetlight.**

**Prompt by: Ricochet**

* * *

Cullen joined Alistair on the balcony. “What are you doing, m’love?”

“Wishing on a star.”

Cullen squints. “But, that’s a streetlight--”

“Shhhh!” Alistair closed his eyes and made a wish, then turned to Cullen with a smile. “Didn’t you know, that on the winter solstice all wishes come true?”

Cullen closed his eyes for a moment, then leaned in, placing a tender kiss against Alistair’s lips. “Hmm… would you look at that? My wish has already come true.” 

Alistair combed his fingers through Cullen’s curls, pulling him in for another --more heated-- kiss. “Well, look at that. So did mine.”

**_(100)_ **

  
  



	22. December 22 - Happy Chanukah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair may have been raised Andrastian, that doesn't mean he can't appreciate and honor other holidays too.

* * *

**December 22 - Happy Chanukah**

**Honoring the Season**

**Prompt by: Me**

* * *

Cullen came home just after sundown and found Alistair standing over a candle holder with nine slots on it, but with only two candles lit. “Um… Alistair? What are you doing?”

“I’m lighting a menorah. It’s the first night of Chanukah.”

“But you aren’t Jewish.”

Alistair looked up with a smile. “No, but that doesn’t mean we can’t appreciate the miracle of the holiday. Oil for one day, lasting for a full eight? Even you have to admit, there was divine intervention there.”

Cullen wrapped his arms around Alistair and kissed his cheek. “Point taken. Happy Chanukah, m’love.”

“Happy Chanukah.”

**_(100)_ **

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Chanukah for my friends who celebrate!


	23. December 23 - Shopping

* * *

**December 23 - Last Minute Shopping**

**Gifts**

**Prompt by: Ricochet**

* * *

Two days before Christmas, Alistair and Cullen stood in line at their favorite coffee place. “I need to go grab one last thing, will you be okay here for a minute?” Cullen asked.

Alsitair nodded. “Would you like me to go with you?”

“NO. I mean… No, it’s okay, I will be right back; promise.” He kissed Alistair, then left him to wait for their drinks.

Alistair completely forgot about the incident until the next night when Cullen got down on one knee at their family Christmas party. Covering his mouth, with tears in his eyes, Alistair simply said, “Yes.” ****

**_(100)_ **


	24. December 24 - Home For the Holidays - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holiday traveling, never goes as planned.

* * *

**December 24 - Home For the Holidays - Part 1**

**Delayed**

**Prompt by: Ricochet**

* * *

Cullen hated traveling for work. It was even worse during the holidays. This year, there was one delay after another; canceled flights due to snow, then delays due to fog. When he last spoke to his husband, there were no flights available until the 26th. Alistair was understandably disappointed, but after blowing each other kisses over the phone, they resigned themselves to their fate. 

A stand by seat finally opened up that Cullen claimed for his own. 

As he boarded his plane, he couldn’t help but think how happy he was to be going home to Alistair where he belonged.

**_(100)_ **

  
  



	25. December 25 - Home For the Holidays - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen finally makes it home... with a little surprise for Alistair.

* * *

**December 25 - Home For the Holidays - Part 2**

**Home Sweet Home**

**Prompt by: Ricochet & Tatteredleaf**

* * *

Alistair lay on the sofa, staring forlornly at the Christmas lights on the tree. This was his first Christmas married to Cullen, but it looked like the Maker had plans to keep them apart for the holiday. As his eyes grew heavy, he sent up a prayer that Cullen would make it home safe.

He woke to a soft brush of lips on his forehead. With a delighted smile, he pulled Cullen into a proper kiss.

“Merry Christmas,” Cullen said.

“Merry Christmas. I’m glad you’re home.” Alistair noticed the crate at Cullen’s feet. “Uh…why do you have a pet carrier?”

_**(100)** _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For everyone who celebrates... Happy Christmas!


	26. December 25.5 - Day 26 - Home For the Holiday - Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's see what was in that crate, shall we?

* * *

* * *

**December 25.5 - Day 26 - Home For the Holiday - Part 3**

**Mabari puppy as a Christmas gift**

**Prompt by: Tatteredleaf & Julia / JCHBreakey /[jchb32273](https://jchb32273.tumblr.com/)**

* * *

Alistair looked adorable when he was sleep rumpled and disoriented, Cullen couldn’t help cupping his cheek and pulling him into a tender kiss. 

A pitiful whimper came from the crate.

With an impish grin, Cullen reached inside and pulled out a blue brindle, mabari puppy with a red bow around her neck. She wriggled around, finally settling when Cullen placed her into Alistair’s arms.

Alistair buried his nose in her scruff, sniffling. “You got me a puppy for Christmas?” 

Cullen nodded.

“Thank you so much, she’s beautiful!”

“What would you like to call her?”

“Bleu.”

“Like the cheese?”

“Of course!”

**_(100)_ **

  
  



	27. December 25.75 - Day 27 - Home For the Holiday - Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Cullen's gift. :)

* * *

**December 25.75 - Day 27 - Home For the Holiday - Part 4**

**Cullen’s Gift**

**Prompt by: Tatteredleaf**

* * *

Still holding the puppy, Alistair held his other hand out to Cullen. “Now that you’re home, I have a present for you too.”

Cullen followed Alistair to their garage where next to Alistair’s Mustang, sat a black on black, Jeep Commander, complete with giant red bow on top. “You got me a car for Christmas?”

“Not just any car… when I saw this one, I knew it had to be yours.”

“You just want to make jokes about the Commander driving a Commander.”

Alistair kissed Cullen over the puppy’s head. “True, but right now… I’d rather be inside of you.”

_**(100)** _

  
  



	28. December 26 - Day 28 - Home For the Holiday - Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith!!! I walked the Puppy!!!

* * *

**December 26 - Day 28 - Home For the Holiday - Part 4**

**Walking the Puppy**

**Prompt by: LilithRevised**

* * *

They walked hand-in-hand through the park while Bleu investigated everything within reach of her short lead. 

“I’m glad you made it home for Christmas,” Alistair said, leaning in for a tender kiss.

“I could tell. You did a pretty good job of showing me last night.” Cullen winked. “Poor Bleu didn’t like being cooped up in her crate while we _played_ though.” 

Alistair laughed. “She’ll get used to it. I don’t mind her sleeping with us, but there are some things that I’m not willing to share with an audience; no matter how cute they are or pathetic their whine.”

**_(100)_ **

  
  



	29. December 29 - Day 29 - Home For the Holiday - Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't get enough of that freaking puppy!!!

* * *

**December 29 - Day 29 - Home For the Holiday - Part 5**

**The Escape Artist**

_**Prompt by: Jalistair & Tatteredleaf** _

* * *

Alistair discovered that life with a new puppy wasn’t always easy when Bleu escaped and bolted down the street in the rain. Cullen rushed for his Jeep while Alistair chased after her on foot. He ended up slipping on the wet lawn and landing on his ass, before she stopped to play in a puddle on the corner. 

Cullen could barely contain his giggles when he finally caught up to them. After making sure they were both okay, he gave them each a kiss, but refused to give them a ride home. 

He couldn’t risk getting his new seats dirty. 

**_(100)_ **

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt was inspired by my own little escape artist, Jojo, and my son -who ended up on his ass while chasing said dog the last time he got out.   
> They were both sopping wet (and totally unharmed) when I found them two houses down from our own.  
> So I didn't feel too terrible making them walk the rest of the way home to save my car interior. :)  
> After relaying my story to Tatteredleaf, she insisted I turn this into a prompt. So... I give credit for this prompt to both Tatteredleaf and Jalistair (my son - no, that's not his real name, but that's what he gets called whenever I've been writing a lot of Alistair. Thankfully, he's a good sport and just rolls with it).


	30. December 30 - Little Cabin in the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh no! They're snowed in! Whatever will they do?

* * *

**December 30 - Little Cabin in the Woods**

**Snuggling Inside During a Blizzard**

**Prompt by: Celestialbeignets**

* * *

When they planned their weekend trip to counter the holiday rush, they didn’t take into account the possibility of a blizzard. 

“This storm will probably continue through the week,” Cullen said.

“There are worse ways to spend New Years than being snowed in with you.” Alistair grinned. “We’re safe, the cabin has plenty of food and firewood. The question is… how will we pass the time?”

Cullen laid Alistair back onto the plush rug in front of the fire and trailed kisses up his neck toward his ear. “I’m sure we can come up with something to pass the time.”

**_(100)_ **

  
  



	31. December 31 - New Year, New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've written first kisses, and I've written proposal kisses... You know what I haven't written yet?  
> One of these!!!  
> Enjoy and happy new year my friends!

* * *

**December 31 - New Year, New Beginning**

**Wedding Bells Anyone?**

**Prompt by: Me - Cause Reasons**

* * *

They stood, facing each other under the arbor; their friends and family surrounded them as the chantry Mother gave them the Maker’s blessing. It was the happiest day of Alistair’s life. He never thought he’d be here, marrying the man of his dreams as they started their new life together. 

As the celebratory fireworks began to go off over head, they were finally allowed to kiss. His first kiss as Cullen’s husband. It was perfect, it was everything he’d ever imagined; everything he ever wanted, but never dared to hope for.

“Happy New Year, m’love,” he whispered.

“Happy New Year.”

**_(100)_ **

  
  



End file.
